


Can't start a fire without a spark

by sterekreign



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekreign/pseuds/sterekreign
Summary: Ésta historia es una traducción de Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark de Nerdy_fangirl_57 tengo el permiso de ella así que :) es la primera vez que traduzco algo para publicarlo, así que si encuentran algún error déjenmelo saber <3Historia original ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860574PARTE 1/2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860574) by [Nerdy_fangirl_57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57). 



> Ésta historia es una traducción de Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark de Nerdy_fangirl_57 tengo el permiso de ella así que :) es la primera vez que traduzco algo para publicarlo, así que si encuentran algún error déjenmelo saber <3
> 
> Historia original ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860574
> 
>  
> 
> PARTE 1/2

****

**: : :**   


  
Después del nogitsune Stiles ya no era lo mismo. No confiaba en sí mismo ni en su memoria, y todos parecían caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor.

Stiles sabía que no lo decían en serio, simplemente estaban preocupados y no querían recordarle sobre el evento catastrófico.

¡Pero no fue solo eso! Sucedió y nadie está hablando de eso, simplemente lo barrieron bajo la alfombra y Stiles no puede soportarlo porque la gente murió por su culpa y nadie _dice nada_.

Pueden actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido todo lo que querían, pero sucedió y no es como si nunca pudiera olvidar que pasó porque a su mente le encanta plagar sus sueños con pesadillas interminables sobre cómo se sintió al no tener control sobre sí mismo, cómo sentía descubrir que el monstruo que buscaban era él, cómo se sentía lastimar a las personas que le importaban y no sentir nada.

Todos pueden fingir que olvidaron que sucedió, pero él nunca lo hará.

Después de algunas semanas de absoluta miseria, Stiles decide hacer algo al respecto. No puede seguir su día con miedo, confusión y odio a sí mismo, tenía que hacer algo. Algo útil.

Entonces es cuando va con Deaton.

Recuerda lo que Deaton le dijo hace mucho tiempo, que era una chispa. Lo encontró extraño en ese momento, pero nunca lo cuestionó porque Deaton es extraño, pero ahora se preguntaba si significaba más de lo que originalmente pensó.

A Stiles siempre le pareció extraño cómo él y el nogitsune se separaban, el nogitsune no tenía mucho que ganar teniendo en cuenta que la única razón por la que el grupo aún no lo había matado era porque no querían herir a Stiles, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

Stiles no salió de la clínica de Deaton hasta altas horas de la noche. Pasó todo el día hablando con Deaton y haciendo preguntas, investigando e intentando entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Aparentemente, una chispa es un término general para el usuario de magia, cualquiera que pueda usarla.

Deaton explicó que sabía que Stiles era una chispa cuando logró controlar la ceniza de la montaña, pero como se consideraba una de las formas más fáciles de magia, pensó que Stiles era simplemente una chispa de bajo nivel.

No fue hasta que Stiles se separó del nogitsune que se dio cuenta de que había subestimado su poder. 

Todavía no estaba seguro de cuán poderosa era la chispa de Stiles o de qué tipo de magia era capaz, pero con cierto entrenamiento estaba seguro de que sería capaz de resolverlo con el tiempo.

Así es como Stiles comenzó a entrenar en el bosque con Deaton todos los días.

No les llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la magia de Stiles estaba estrechamente relacionada con el nemeton y que él tenía todas las cualidades para convertirse en un emisario de manadas.

Stiles no podría haber estado más emocionado con la noticia. Los emisarios, o emisarios naturales como los llamó Deaton, eran raros y una ventaja increíble para los grupos.

Estaban vinculados con la tierra que los rodeaba y eran vistos como tan valiosos para los paquetes que a veces solo el alfa de la manada sabría quién era el emisario para evitar convertirlos en un blanco potencial.

La emoción pronto murió cuando le contó a Scott las noticias.

"Stiles, eso es genial y todo, pero, intenta no hacer que sea un asunto mayor de lo que es ¿bien? Quiero decir, sí, eres un emisario y eso es genial, pero no necesitamos otro objetivo en nuestras espaldas. Soy un verdadero alfa, Lydia es una banshee, Jackson es un kanima, Allison es una cazadora en una manada de lobos, Kira es una kitsune, y Malia es una werecoyote. Somos un blanco lo suficientemente grande ahora, si corro el rumor de que eres un emisario, solo significará más problemas para nosotros, especialmente porque difícilmente puedes protegerte. No necesitamos eso".

Stiles intentó dar sentido a las palabras que salían de la boca de Scott. "Pero puedo ayudar, Scott, sé que hasta ahora no he sido de mucha ayuda, pero ahora tengo magia y puedo controlarla bastante bien ahora. ¡Deaton y yo hemos estado entrenando durante semanas y él dice que estoy mejorando un poco y que quizás con algo más de práctica puedo estar haciendo magia tan complicada como las convocatorias! "

" Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Stiles, pero, como dije , no necesitamos más criaturas sobrenaturales raras en la manada. No dejes que toda esta cosa mágica te haga creer que eres más poderoso de lo que realmente eres".

Las palabras le dolieron pero Stiles trató de sonreír de todos modos," Sí... está bien Scott".

Tendrá que entrenar más duro y probar a Scott que él puede ser una parte importante de la manada. Él puede probar que es bueno.  


Derek no esperaba ser arrojado a un árbol mientras corría por la tarde con una enorme bola de fuego púrpura.

"¡Oh, mierda! Derek, ¿estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba en medio de hacer los ejercicios de meditación que Deaton me enseñó y sentí un repentino pulso de poder a mi alrededor y nunca lo sentí antes, así que entré en pánico y oh Dios, lo lamento muchísimo ".

" Espera ", dijo Erica antes de que Derek pudiera responder, "¿hiciste esa enorme bola de fuego violeta que golpeó a Derek en ese árbol?"

"Uhh, ¿sí?"

El rostro de Erica se iluminó de alegría. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Stiles pareció desconcertado por los elogios. "En realidad no es nada, ni siquiera soy tan bueno con la magia."

Derek se burló mientras se ponía de pie, "Dile eso al chico que golpeaste en un árbol".

"Sí", dijo Stiles con una mueca de dolor, "lo siento".

"No te disculpes". Derek dijo con un vistazo: "Fue... impresionante".

La cara de Stiles se relajó, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. "¿De verdad? ¿Crees que es impresionante? "

" Stiles. Lo creas o no, no es normal que una bola de fuego sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrojar a un hombre lobo alfa contra un árbol que estaba a 20 pies de distancia. Por no mencionar que estaba corriendo, así que tu objetivo debe ser impecable para poder golpearme ".

"¡Sí! "Erica exclamó:" ¡No es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, Stiles, es increíble! "

" Fue genial". Boyd dijo.

Isaac sonrió. "Además de ver a Derek volar en un árbol debido a una bola púrpura de llamas fue gracioso".

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada pero no había enojo en él. La manada se rió y vio a Stiles sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Derek vio por última vez a Stiles sonreír. Es desconcertante pensar que el niño espástico con la lengua sarcástica que siempre estaba haciendo bromas de perros podría volverse tan miserable y aburrido.

Stiles siempre estaba lleno de energía, pero ahora es como si hubiera sido diluido con tristeza y culpa.

Derek sabe cómo se siente eso.

A partir de entonces, Derek hace todo lo posible para toparse con Stiles en sus carreras diarias. A veces encontraba a Stiles entrenando con Deaton, otras veces Stiles entrenaba solo. La manada lo acompañó la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hubo algunos casos en los que solo era él.

Los encuentros nunca duraron mucho, unos minutos como máximo. Pero Derek podía decir que estaba ayudando a Stiles de una manera extraña.

Derek se preguntó por qué Stiles siempre parecía estar tan hambriento de atención. La manada de McCall era mucho más grande que el suyo, seguramente lo han estado apoyando a través de todo después del nogitsune ¿verdad?

Solo pensar en lo que sucedió hizo que el lobo de Derek quisiera lloriquear.

El recuerdo de Stiles, tan brillante y lleno de vida, poseído por ese demonio con Chris sosteniéndolo a punta de pistola listo para apretar el gatillo si era necesario, fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras de la vida de Derek.

La simple idea de que alguien matara así a Stiles, como si fuera un monstruo al que se tenía que sacrificar, le envió todos sus instintos al fuego.

Sabía que lo que estaba parado frente a la pistola no era Stiles, que era el monstruo el responsable de todas esas muertes, pero Stiles todavía estaba allí.

Stiles estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo sin control sobre lo que estaba haciendo el nogitsune y Chris Argent iba a matar no solo al nogitsune sino también a Stiles y en ese momento Derek se sintió presa del pánico y la pérdida y completamente inútil.

Derek había perdido a Paige, había perdido a su familia, incluso se había perdido a sí mismo por un largo tiempo, pero de alguna manera sabía que si perdía a Stiles, los pequeños hilos que lo mantenían juntos se romperían.

Él no sabe por qué, o mejor dicho, no quiere _pensar_ por qué.

Porque si lo hace, no tendrá más remedio que reconocer lo que ha intentado tan difícil de ignorar.

Derek cambia a su forma de lobo y sale corriendo por la reserva. El sol se está poniendo pero él sabe que no hay posibilidad de que duerma pronto con todos los pensamientos llenando su cabeza.

Correr siempre ayudó a aclarar su mente. Los sonidos de la reserva ahogaban sus pensamientos, el dolor en sus miembros dominaba la opresión en su pecho, el enfoque de simplemente bloquear su sensación de inutilidad.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha estado corriendo a través de los árboles, pero cuando finalmente desacelera para recuperar el aliento, la luna se cuelga en lo alto del cielo.

Derek deja que el dolor en sus miembros lo cubra mientras la suave brisa nocturna sopla a través de su pelaje. Se queda allí, completamente inmóvil, anclándose al presente en lugar de concentrarse en los pensamientos que intentan atravesar su mente.

Entonces él lo oye, el suave crujido de las hojas siendo pisadas.

Derek se dirige hacia el sonido y se agacha una vez que sabe que está cerca. Empuja a través de las hojas del arbusto en el que se esconde detrás solo para ver a Stiles usando nada más que su pijama sentado en el centro del gran tronco que es el nemeton.

Derek lentamente se levanta y se dirige hacia Stiles, todavía en su forma de lobo. Cuando Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar al lobo que se aproxima, Derek se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

La vista hace que un pequeño gemido abandone su garganta sin permiso.

Stiles resopla, "Está bien sourwolf, nada de qué preocuparse, solo una estúpida pesadilla".

A juzgar por las bolsas bajo los ojos de Stiles, ciertamente no era la única pesadilla que había tenido recientemente. Derek los notó cada vez que se encontraba con Stiles durante sus carreras de la tarde, pero nunca supo cómo sacarlo.

Ahora que estaba en su forma de lobo no tenía que sacarlo y eso estaba perfectamente bien con él cuando saltó sobre el tocón anormalmente grande y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles.

Decir que Stiles estaba conmocionado sería insuficiente, pero Derek no era el mejor con palabras y esta parecía ser la mejor opción, así que no se movió. Le toma un minuto pero finalmente Stiles comienza a acariciar el pelaje de Derek y el olor de la pena se convierte lentamente en una de contentamiento. De repente, Stiles se ríe suavemente, "Estás disfrutando esto ¿no eres un lobo?"

Por un segundo, Derek no comprende a qué se refiere hasta que se da cuenta de que su cola se mueve. Considera detenerla, pero finalmente decide no hacerlo. Además, se siente bien.

"¿Oye, Derek?" Dijo Stiles después de un rato.

Derek levantó la cabeza para mirar a Stiles y demostrar que estaba escuchando.

Las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se dibujaron en una sonrisa suave. "Gracias."

Derek no estaba seguro de cómo responder, la sonrisa no era una gran opción cuando estaba en forma de lobo, así que aprieta la mejilla de Stiles con la nariz.

"Eres tan suave", dice Stiles con una sonrisa cegadora.

Derek solo lo mira antes de recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles otra vez.  


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la pequeña ciudad de Beacon Hills fue el objetivo de un monstruo sediento de sangre. Tanto tiempo de hecho que Stiles pensó que tal vez las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad, o al menos, tan normal como puede ser en Beacon Hills.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Todo iba tan bien. Estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas nuevas durante su entrenamiento con Deaton y no parecía que todos ya estuvieran dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Lydia lo obligaría a ir de compras con ella para poder llevar sus maletas, Kira hablaría con él durante horas sobre sus katanas y otras armas geniales que su madre tenía, Allison lo llamaría a veces para preguntarle cómo fue su entrenamiento con Deaton. Al ir, Malia le haría un millón de preguntas acerca de por qué no podía simplemente romperle la pierna a alguien si la molestaban, y sorprendentemente él y Jackson solían pasar el rato algunas veces.

Stiles nunca hubiera pensado en mil años que él y Jackson se harían amigos, pero lo hicieron.

Todavía se burlan el uno del otro, obviamente, pero era más como bromas amistosas que cualquier otra cosa.

Jackson fue la única persona que realmente entendió lo que Stiles sintió después del nogitsune. Sabía lo que era no tener el control de sus propias acciones y herir a las personas que le importaban en contra de su voluntad.

Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos mirando películas viejas y hablando de nada mientras se emborrachaban. Fue agradable. No tener que pensar en nada por un tiempo.

Fue extraño. Hace unos meses apenas podían aguantarse el uno al otro, pero ahora Stiles estaba saliendo con Jackson más que con Scott.

Bueno... Stiles pasa más tiempo saliendo con alguien que con Scott. Realmente no se han visto mucho últimamente.

Probablemente pase más tiempo con Derek en un día que con Scott en una semana entera. Lo cual es extraño considerando que Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que Derek lo odiaba cuando se conocieron.

Es tan extraño pensar que en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto él y Derek pasaron de odiarse el uno al otro a estar, más o menos, en una especie de relación...de amigos.

Stiles ni siquiera sabe cómo explicar su relación. No es como él y Jackson donde bromean mientras se relajaban en un sofá comiendo toda la comida a la vista.

Por supuesto, él y Derek todavía bromean y bromean mucho, pero hay algo... _más,_ algo que Stiles no puede entender.

Pero suficiente sobre Derek Hale y su cara confusamente perfecta. El punto es que él y Scott no han hablado mucho. O en absoluto.

Stiles ni siquiera sabía que había un nuevo villano en la ciudad hasta que Lydia lo llamó preguntando por qué todavía no estaba en la casa de Allison para la reunión de la manada.  


Cuando Stiles llegó, la reunión de la manada acababa de comenzar y Scott ni siquiera lo miró antes de comenzar a explicar lo que estaba pasando.

Aparentemente, ha habido numerosos casos de personas que ingresan misteriosamente al coma y mueren pocos días después de ser hospitalizadas. Según Melissa, cinco personas han muerto la semana pasada y todavía hay tres víctimas más en estado de coma.

Scott ya contactó a Deaton al respecto, pero no puede pensar en ninguna criatura sobrenatural que haga que la gente entre en coma.

"¿Has llamado a Derek?" Stiles pregunta: "Tal vez él puede ayudarnos a descubrir qué es".

Scott arrugó la nariz como si oliera algo sucio. "¿Cómo podría ayudar Derek?"

"Bueno, quiero decir que es la única persona que sabemos que se crió en el mundo de lo sobrenatural y Hale Pack solía ser uno de las manadas más grandes y respetados en América del Norte, así que tal vez él sabe algo sobre ello."

Scott pone los ojos en blanco, "Si no está en el bestiario entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar Derek sabría?"

"los Argent son de Francia", explicó Stiles "el bestiario solamente tiene criaturas sobrenaturales visto en Europa. Tal vez éste monstruo no se encuentra en Europa como los demás. Los Hale han estado en América del Norte durante generaciones y generaciones, sabrían más sobre criaturas sobrenaturales en las Américas que los Argent".

"Todavía no creo que debamos decirle a Derek, no hay razón para involucrarlo a él y a su manada", dijo Scott obstinadamente.

"¿Estás diciendo que no vas a decirle algo anda mal? Incluso si no pueden ayudarnos, necesitan saber qué está pasando. Éste es territorio Hale, no podemos simplemente perseguir a un monstruo y no decirles que hay una amenaza. "

" Stiles, "gruñe Scott," Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no puedes decirme que hacer- Puedes ir y practicar tus trucos de magia en el bosque todo lo que quieras, pero yo soy el alfa de esta manada y digo que no le estamos diciendo nada a Derek ".

"¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, McCall?" Jackson dice mientras se para frente a Stiles. "Quítate la cabeza del culo, por supuesto que tenemos que decirle a Derek sobre esto, ¿quién más va a estar de espaldas cuando finalmente encontremos esto? Además, obviamente vas a contarle a tu novio lo que está pasando y él le dirá a Derek de cualquier manera. ¿Ahora puedes dejar de ser una idiota sobre Hale para que podamos volver a descubrir con qué estamos tratando aquí? "

Después de eso, todos vuelven a discutir un plan para descubrir qué criatura sobrenatural están enfrentando y cómo detenerlo antes de causar más estragos.

La noche siguiente, Stiles se encontró sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el costado de la cama de Lydia con una docena de pestañas diferentes abiertas en su computadora portátil y un montón de papeles dispersos a su alrededor.

"¿Ya encontraste algo, Lyds?", Preguntó mientras abría otra pestaña en su pantalla.

"Nada aún. ¿Tú? "

Stiles sacude la cabeza," No. No puedo encontrar nada aquí sobre una criatura que pueda hacerte perder el conocimiento y luego matarte ".

Lydia tararea, pensando. "¿Qué pasa si todo esto va mal?".

Stiles deja de escribir y la mira. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ¿y si esto no te hace entrar en coma? ¿Qué pasa si eso es solo un efecto secundario de eso? "

" ¡Lydia, eres una genio!"

Sus labios rojos se levantaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. "Lo sé".

Tarda casi 3 horas, pero finalmente, Stiles finalmente se topa con algo prometedor. El dreadling.

El dreadling es una criatura que comenzó a aparecer a principios de los 1400 en América del Norte. Se alimenta de las inseguridades y temores de las personas, por lo general dirigidas a rechazados y marginados.

Una vez que ha puesto su mirada en un objetivo, planta imágenes en su cabeza de su mayor temor y cuanto más poderoso se vuelve el miedo de la persona, más se alimenta el temible hasta que la víctima queda tan privada de energía que se vuelven comatosos.

Solo el dreadling no se detiene allí. Sigue alimentándose de la víctima hasta que se ha extraído tanta energía de su cuerpo que ya no puede funcionar y muere.

No hay ninguna información acerca de cómo se ve el dreadling, pero lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue una vieja canción popular que los describía como sombras borrosas.

"Bien, ahora que hemos encontrado a nuestro monstruo, creo que es hora de un sueño de belleza muy necesario". Lydia dijo mientras estiraba sus doloridos músculos de tanto sentarse. "¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche?"

"No, estoy bien", dijo Stiles mientras guardaba su portátil. "Voy a ir a casa". "

¿Estás seguro? Son casi las 4 de la mañana. "

Stiles bostezó antes de responder. "Si estoy seguro. Buenas noches Lyds. "

"Buenas noches Stiles. No hagas nada estúpido. "

Stiles sonrió. "No pensaría en eso."

El camino a casa fue agotador y Stiles lamentó no haber aceptado a Lydia en su oferta más de una vez mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero se despierta gritando casi todas las noches y no puede dejar que Lydia se entere.

Todos finalmente estaban comenzando a comportarse de manera normal a su alrededor otra vez, no podía dejarles saber que él no estaba tan bien como dijo que estaba.  


Después de que él y Lydia encontraran todo lo que pudieran del dreadling, presentaron la información al resto del grupo en la siguiente reunión del paquete en la casa de Allison.  
Luego, Scott le da a cada miembro de la manada una tarea para ayudar a la caza del temible.

Cada miembro excepto Stiles.

Stiles no dice nada, pero todos pueden sentir la tensión en el aire. La reunión de la manada continúa normalmente y finalmente llega a su fin no mucho después.

Cuando todos comienzan a salir de la casa de Allison, Stiles se dirige hacia donde Scott estaba hablando con Allison en la cocina.

"Ally, ¿puedo hablar con Scott por un segundo?"

Scott parece molesto por su interrupción, pero a Allison no parece importarle.

"Sí, Stiles, no hay problema", dijo antes de volver su atención a Scott. "Estaré arriba."

Una vez que ella está fuera de la audiencia, Stiles dice lo que piensa. "¿Cómo es que no me diste nada para hacer?"

"¿Qué?"

"Durante la reunión. Le diste a todos una tarea excepto a mí. ¿Por qué? "

Scott lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Porque ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer. Eres el investigador Stiles, obtienes información, no te queda nada por hacer. "

" Pero le diste a Lydia algo más que hacer y ella también es investigadora, entonces ¿por qué soy diferente?"

Scott le da esa estúpida mirada simpática y Stiles quiere gritar "Stiles, Lydia es una banshee, solo eres... un humano".

"¡Ese es todo el punto, Scott! No soy solo un humano, ya no. Puedo hacer las cosas ahora Scott, realmente puedo ayudar ahora, ¿por qué no me dejas ser útil? "

" ¡Stiles!"Gruñó Scott," Solo porque puedas hacer pequeñas bolas de fuego de repente no significa que puedas ayudar. Sé que crees que puedes hacer un montón de cosas ahora, pero no puedes. Todavía eres humano, sigues siendo el eslabón débil. Solo me estoy asegurando de que lo que estamos enfrentando no se dé cuenta ¡estoy tratando de _ayudarte_ ! "

Stiles no puede evitar la oleada de ira que siente. Scott no sabe de lo que es capaz. Scott ni siquiera lo ha _mirado_ en días, ¿cómo sabría él lo que Stiles puede y no puede hacer?

Él no lo hace.

"¡Scott, puedo hacer más que eso! Pregúntale a Deaton, él sabe lo fuerte que ha sido el entrenamiento. Solo... solo déjame ayudar a Scott. "

" Stiles ¿por qué siquiera quieres ayudar? Nunca has tenido un problema con ser el tipo de investigación del grupo antes, ¿por qué de repente estás convirtiendo esto en un gran problema? ", Preguntó Scott, exasperado.

Stiles abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra antes de que las palabras puedan escapar.

No es que Stiles haya tenido problemas para ser el investigador, sino que ahora Scott se asegura de que eso sea lo único que hace. Antes de que el nogitsune Scott nunca lo limitara a solo investigar, le permitió a Stiles ayudar de todos modos, le podía gustar idear planes y estrategias de batalla.

Ahora Scott es muy elocuente sobre que Stiles solo es el investigador y Stiles sabe que es por lo que sucedió con el nogitsune.

Stiles realmente no puede culpar a Scott por ser cauteloso con él. Allison casi muere a causa de él, Scott casi muere a causa de él, todo el _grupo_ sufrió por él

¡Pero ya no es así! Él no haría eso, nunca haría eso, ¡la única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque estaba poseído por un espíritu demoníaco! Está mejor ahora, él... él es él mismo otra vez... ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué Scott lo trata de manera diferente? El resto de la manada lo tratan más o menos igual, seguro de que tienen cuidado de no mencionar nada que pueda aludir a lo sucedido, lo que lo molesta sin fin, pero están mejorando. Entonces, ¿por qué Scott sigue siendo tan cauteloso con él?

"Yo solo ..." Stiles comenzó, "Quiero que confíes en mí otra vez."

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron ante las palabras de Stiles antes de darle esa maldita mirada de cachorro. "Confío en ti". "

¿En serio?", Dice Stiles, su voz gotea de sarcasmo. "¿Entonces no has estado limitando a propósito mi participación en la misión porque piensas que seré void de nuevo?"

"¡No! ¡No es por eso Stiles! Es solo que, bueno, no eres como el resto de nosotros, puedes lastimarte seriamente Stiles. Nunca actué antes que del nogitsune, pero eres la persona más vulnerable del grupo, si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que la mordida mataría al nogitsune, entonces hubieras muerto y el nogitsune habría matado al resto de nosotros. "

Stiles gimió de frustración. "¡Exactamente Scott! Lo descubrí, ayudé, hice algo bueno, ¡pero me tratas como si pudiera volver al nogitsune en cualquier momento! Jackson era el kanima pero no lo tratas de manera diferente a cualquier otro miembro del grupo, ¿por qué soy diferente? "

" Jackson no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Stiles, Gerard lo estaba controlando, Jackson ni siquiera sabía eso. Él era un kanima No es lo mismo."

Stiles va a gritar. "¡Es exactamente lo mismo! No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el nogitsune me estaba controlando, ni siquiera sabía que era el nogitsune hasta que Derek lo descubrió. ¡Es lo mismo! ¡No soy el _nogitsune, Scott! "_

Scott le dio una de esas estúpidas miradas de simpatía y Stiles quiere golpear algo. "Stiles, tres personas abrieron sus mentes. Tú, yo y Allison, todos podríamos haber sido víctimas del nogitsune. Debe haberlo elegido por una razón. "

" Entonces... ¿crees que me eligió porque... soy, qué, malvado o algo así? "

" No, no, por supuesto que no. Es solo que... bueno, no eligió a Allison, entonces... "

Stiles trata de tomar respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Él puede sentir el pánico creciendo dentro de él. Él no es una mala persona, no es malvado, no es el nogitsune, no lastimaría a la gente que le importa, no es quien es.

Scott no sabe de lo que está hablando, simplemente, ¡solo está siendo Scott! Scott no... no sabe de lo que está hablando.

"Scott", suspiró Stiles, cansándose de este interminable ir y venir que no parece ir a ninguna parte, "solo dame una oportunidad". Una oportunidad. ¿Puedes, puedes dejarme tener eso? Déjame probarme a mí mismo o lo que sea. "

Stiles estaba agotado. Quiere que esta conversación sin sentido termine y volver a casa y dormir en su cama y rezarle a cualquier deidad para que duerma en paz, sin ninguna pesadilla que lo haga despertar gritando.

Scott debió haber visto la fatiga en sus ojos porque, después de una breve vacilación, dijo "Está bien".

"¿Qué?"

"Obviamente, estás muy convencido de esto, así que, está bien. Te daré algo más que hacer. Dijiste que te has vuelto bastante bueno en la magia ¿verdad? "

" Uh, sí, sí, sí. "

Scott asiente, tomando una decisión. "Tal vez Deaton tiene un hechizo en uno de sus libros que puede ayudarnos a ver el futuro o algo así para que sepamos cómo ataca la criatura".

Ahora es el turno de Stiles de dudar. "No estoy tan seguro de eso. Deaton dice que cualquier hechizo que tenga que ver con el tema de ver diferentes períodos de tiempo, ya sea pasado o futuro, es muy agotador y requiere mucha preparación".

Scott suspira pesadamente, claramente frustrado. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga Stiles? No es como si tuviera una larga lista de habilidades que son útiles para la manada para elegir. Si aún no puedes hacer ese nivel de magia, ¿por qué mencionas tus 'habilidades mágicas' de todos modos? "

No va a mentir, Scott tiene un punto, para empezar, nunca ha sido de mucha utilidad para el grupo. Siempre ha sido una carga para todos, incluso cuando hace todo lo posible para no serlo y todos lo saben.

Sin embargo, las palabras no duelen menos.

Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de ayudar al grupo con algo, a hacer algo útil. Deaton dijo que esos hechizos lo agotarían, no que Stiles no pudiera hacerlos.

Él tiene que intentarlo.

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo. Si eso es lo que ayudará a la manada, lo haré".

"Bien. Sin embargo, mantengamos esto entre nosotros, no quiero que el resto del grupo se preocupe por ti. "

Stiles no sabía por qué el grupo se preocuparía por él, pero asintió de todos modos con la condición de Scott. Además, si resulta que no puede hacerlo, al menos la manada no será consciente de su fracaso.

Solo Scott.

De alguna manera, eso aterroriza a Stiles aún más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // cualquier error no duden en marcarlo y lo editaré lo más rápido posible

Stiles tarda un tiempo en descifrar las palabras en latín, pero eventualmente lo tiene todo en un par de días. No tiene idea de cómo Scott encontró el hechizo sin ayuda, ya que Lydia es la única que puede leer latín con fluidez en la manada.

Lydia le enseñó a Stiles lo básico y él puede leerlo, pero le toma un tiempo entender completamente lo que dicen las palabras. 

Cuando Stiles y Scott finalmente van al nemeton para realizar el hechizo, Stiles no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. 

Nunca ha hecho algo tan poderoso con Deaton y lo último que quiere hacer es que Scott piense que es inútil para la manada. 

Stiles sabe que siempre fue un inconveniente para ellos y que probablemente sería mejor para todos si dejara de intentar ayudar pero ahora es diferente.

Ahora puede hacer magia y en realidad ser bueno para la manada. 

Él solo necesita probarse a Scott primero. 

Una vez que todo se establece en su lugar y las runas se dibujan en el tocón del nemeton, Stiles va a pararse directamente en el medio del antes descomunal árbol.

Mira a su alrededor una vez más para asegurarse de que las runas estén en el lugar y el orden correctos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y recitar el hechizo. 

Stiles se enfoca en la magia que palpita a través de sus venas, la ligera sensación de electricidad entre las puntas de sus dedos mientras dice el conjuro. 

Las runas se iluminan en una luz blanca y él puede sentir la energía mágica aumentando a su alrededor.

Puede sentir las corrientes mágicas como una fuerza física cuando deja que las palabras del antiguo lenguaje salgan airosas de su lengua. 

El viento comienza entonces, comenzando como una suave brisa y gradualmente haciéndose más fuerte a medida que continúa el conjuro hasta que se siente como si Stiles estuviera dentro de un pequeño tornado. 

El viento es fuerte y violento, pero Stiles no mueve su postura en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se agitan cerrados mientras concentra toda su energía en enunciar el hechizo correctamente. 

Él no puede arruinarlo. 

Stiles levanta su voz para que se escuche por encima del sonido del viento y, mientras grita la última frase del hechizo, el viento se dispersa de repente, un anillo de fuego azul gira alrededor del nemeton en su lugar.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras respira silenciosamente, tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal. El calor del fuego circundante se siente como un zumbido debajo de su piel. 

Las imágenes pasan lentamente por su mente, borrosas y desenfocadas. Sin embargo, cuanto más fuerte sea la quemadura en las llamas, más rápida y clara será la imagen. 

Él ve el nemeton, parado orgullosamente mucho antes de ser cortado solo a un tocón. Puede percibir vagamente el contorno de innumerables hombres lobo en forma beta dispersos por todo el poderoso árbol. 

Entonces el suave parpadeo de las llamas se convierte en un rugido ardiente que muerde su piel y todo cambia.

El magnífico árbol que era el nemeton se desvanece, reemplazado por el muñón hueco que es hoy y los numerosos hombres lobo que vio en la última imagen son reemplazados por colmillos sedientos de sangre y garras viciosas que se desgarran el uno al otro. 

Los rugidos y gruñidos revolucionarios golpean el cráneo de Stiles cuando el inconfundible sonido de los disparos se une a la cacofonía de ruidos, salpicando más sangre en la hierba del bosque. 

Justo cuando Stiles piensa que no puede soportar el olor de la sangre por un segundo más, cuando el cobre y el mal olor del grueso carmesí se ha amontonado tan arriba en la nariz de Stiles que duda que alguna vez deje de olerlo, cambia de nuevo 

Esta vez el fuego penetra su nariz.

Pero este no es el cálido cosquilleo del fuego al que se ha acostumbrado, no, éste fuego quema su garganta con la cantidad de ceniza que arroja mientras quema con el propósito de destruir todo en su camino. 

Apenas puede ver algo más allá de las grandes llamas. El fuego lo ha consumido todo, las llamas son tan altas como las paredes que le arrojan el humo a la cara, cegándolo. 

Pero él puede escuchar los gritos. Los gritos de agonía, los gritos de dolor absoluto y tortura, los gritos de pesadillas. 

También hay sollozos, sollozos enojados y desesperados que no hacen más que aumentar el maldito dolor en la cabeza de Stiles. Los gritos de los niños con sus voces doloridas y apenas capaces de producir un sonido contra las llamas solo lo hacen peor.

Stiles ya no puede enfocar más, el martilleo implacable en su cráneo haciendo un mal trabajo lo distrae de los gritos, rugidos, disparos y gritos que parecen hacerse más fuertes a cada segundo. 

Todavía no puede parar ahora, tiene que buscar algo que pueda ayudar a la manada a derribar el dreadling. 

Entonces él sigue presionando. Vamos a continuar la inundación interminable de todo. 

En poco tiempo, todo está brillando ante sus ojos tan rápido que no puede darle sentido, sus sentidos se llenan de información. 

Las imágenes comienzan a sangrar en una corriente continua de colores borrosos. 

Los múltiples gritos agonizantes se convierten en un grito inquebrantable. 

El olor a sangre y carne quemada se imprimió en su nariz.

El constante golpe de su cabeza se convirtió en una presión inquebrantable. 

No puede encontrarle sentido a nada, no puede ralentizarlo, no puede detenerlo . 

Stiles siente la extraña sensación de líquido corriendo por su nariz, pero apenas lo nota en contra de la sensación de ardor en su piel, los sonidos de guerra y desesperación en sus oídos, el bombardeo de violencia que brilla frente a sus ojos, el olor a sangre tan potente que prácticamente puede saborearlo en su lengua. 

Él quiere que se detenga, él quiere que todo se detenga, él necesita que se detenga, pero no es así y ¡simplemente no puede hacer que jodidamente se detenga ! 

Es entonces cuando oye un rugido, el rugido de un alfa como ninguno de los otros sonando en sus oídos, el rugido de su alfa.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

: : :

Algo está mal. 

Muy mal. 

Derek no sabe qué es, pero sus garras están ansiosas por extenderse y sus colmillos están a solo unos pocos milisegundos de caer y se siente inquieto, agitado y simplemente equivocado . 

Se ha estado acumulando lentamente a lo largo de la última hora y las betas están empezando a notar. 

Como siempre, Erica es la primera en mencionarlo. "Oye, ¿estás bien, jefe? Parece que estás listo para una juerga de asesinatos. " 

" Sí, eso me pone nervioso ", dice Isaac, la preocupación pellizcando sus facciones. 

Derek no puede responder, temiendo que si abre la boca, el único sonido que pueda producir sea un gruñido.

La sensación inesperada pero arraigada de la mano de Boyd colocada ligeramente sobre su hombro alivia una parte de la tensión. Una parte muy pequeña, pero una parte no obstante. "¿Qué pasa?" 

Justo cuando Derek respira para calmarse, algo en él se rompe y no puede evitar gritar: "¡Stiles!" Antes de salir por la jodida puerta en pleno cambio corriendo por la reserva sin mirar atrás. 

Él puede escuchar a los betas siguiéndolo desde atrás en sus turnos beta, pero Derek no disminuye la velocidad para que sea más fácil para ellos seguir. Lo único que tiene en mente es encontrar a Stiles. 

Derek no tiene idea de qué pasa o qué podría estar pasando, pero una cosa es segura y es que necesita encontrar al adolescente espástico lo más rápido posible porque si no lo hace no podrá respirar.

Sus patas lo llevan al nemeton y lo que ve es suficiente para hacerlo ver rojo. 

Stiles está de pie en el centro del nemeton con llamas azules lo suficientemente altas para cubrir todo, desde el cofre de Stiles que rodea el árbol en un círculo completo. 

Pero eso no es lo que hace que Derek quiera arrancarle la garganta a alguien. 

Lo que hace que Derek quiera arrancarle la garganta a alguien es que Stiles es más pálido que un maldito fantasma y hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin señales de detenerse pronto y sus labios están temblando mientras murmura la palabra 'para' una y otra vez de nuevo y Derek va a asesinar a Scott McCall.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Derek se abalanza y ataca a Scott al suelo. Está a punto de hundir sus dientes en el cuello de Scott cuando Boyd lo toma y lo detiene. 

Derek puede escuchar sus betas hablando con él, pero no puede oírlos por la adrenalina que late en sus venas y su necesidad de luchar, atacar y proteger. 

No es hasta que huele el distintivo olor a sangre en el aire que deja de luchar contra Boyd y ve sangre goteando por la nariz de Stiles. 

Él cambia a su desplazamiento beta en un instante y deja escapar un rugido profundo y poderoso que sacude las ramas de los árboles y hace que los animales a millas de distancia se dispersen. 

Las llamas azules se extinguen, el blanco resplandor de las runas se desvanece, y Stiles se derrumba en el suelo.

Derek está a su lado ni un segundo después. 

Sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente de Stiles contra su pecho y limpia suavemente las lágrimas calientes de sus mejillas. A pesar de estar tan pálido como una hoja de papel, el cuerpo de Stiles estaba hirviendo, sin duda debido a estar rodeado de llamas tan grandes por quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo. 

"¡¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes ?!" Gritó Scott, rompiendo el silencio. 

Erica no perdió el ritmo en su respuesta. "¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¡Más como que está mal contigo! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?! " 

" Stiles estaba haciendo un hechizo para ver el futuro, así podemos saber qué esperar cuando nos enfrentemos al dreadling.. ¡Ustedes solo lo detuvieron y lo arruinaron! "

"¡Los detuvimos porque Stiles estaba sufriendo!" Erica espetó, "¿Cómo pudiste ver a tu mejor amigo así y no hacer jodidamente nada, Scott?" 

Scott apretó los dientes con frustración. "¡Pudo haberlo terminado en cualquier momento! Si no quisiera seguir, habría dejado de hacer el hechizo. " 

Eso hizo que Derek volviera a centrar su atención en Scott, un gruñido feroz escapó de su garganta. 

"Stiles estaba mascullando la palabra 'para' como un maldito mantra y no te atrevas a decirme que no lo escuchaste porque todos sabemos que eso es una mentira." 

Scott abre la boca de nuevo para responder, pero Derek lo interrumpe con otro gruñido mientras deja que el rojo sangre en sus ojos.

"Es suficiente." Gruñó Derek mientras estaba de pie desde su posición anterior de rodillas con Stiles llevando estilo nupcial en sus brazos. "Llevaré a Stiles con Deaton y si vuelvo a ver tu rostro no dudaré en arrancarte las cuerdas vocales con mis garras". 

Derek no espera ningún tipo de respuesta de Scott cuando se da la vuelta y se va, sus betas justo detrás de él.

: : :

La ida con Deaton no fue tan útil como Derek esperaba que fuera.

Boyd le explicó todo lo que sabían a Deaton mientras revisaba a Stiles, pero Deaton dijo que no tenía ningún hechizo para ver el futuro en ninguno de sus libros, así que no tenía idea de qué hechizo estaban hablando.

No fue hasta que Isaac transmitió con gran detalle lo que vieron del hechizo, cómo las llamas azules rodearon el nemeton, cómo las runas brillaron con una luz blanca, y cómo Stiles parecía estar atrapado en su propia cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando hizo clic y Deaton se dio cuenta de qué hechizo estaba haciendo Stiles. No era un hechizo ver el futuro, era un hechizo ver el pasado de cualquier hito en el que se realizaba, en este caso, el nemeton.

Era un hechizo extremadamente complejo que podía salir terriblemente mal si el lanzador se quedaba bajo sus efectos por demasiado tiempo.

"¿Cuándo se va a despertar?". Es lo primero que dice Derek desde que llegaron a la clínica. Sin embargo, no quita los ojos de Stiles.

Deaton lo mira con simpatía y el corazón de Derek cae en picado. Deaton no es conocido por su simpatía.

"Stiles estará bien, Derek. Perdió mucha energía al ejecutar ese hechizo, por lo que su cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperar su fuerza".

Derek miró a Deaton entonces, entornó los ojos con sospecha. "¿Cuándo se va a despertar?"

"Alrededor de una semana a partir de ahora".

Los ojos de Isaac se ensanchan en estado de shock. "¡¿Una semana?! Pero, ¿y el dreadling? Se alimenta de la energía de las personas, ¿verdad? Stiles es extremadamente débil y ya está en coma, ¿no le parece eso el bocadillo perfecto para esa cosa? "

Deaton tarareó, pensativo por un momento. "Parece que el dreadling tiene pocas personas para alimentarse, así que no creo que apunte a Stiles. Su energía es demasiado baja para realmente satisfacerla. De cualquier manera, debe haber alguien vigilándolo todo el tiempo hasta que se despierte".

Pasan los días y Derek no ha dejado el lado de Stiles por un segundo.

Los demás visitan todo lo que pueden, pero por lo general no pueden quedarse más de un par de horas. Derek promete enviarles un mensaje de texto en el momento en que Stiles comienza a mostrar signos de despertarse.

Lydia se asegura de pasar por lo menos una vez al día, generalmente acompañada por Jackson, para asegurarse de que Derek no "haga un agujero en la pared", como le encanta decir.

Jackson no hace mucho además de unas palabras de vez en cuando pero Derek sabe que está preocupado por Stiles. A pesar de todo lo que pasó para que Jackson se convierta en un hombre lobo, Derek no se arrepiente, y es en momentos como estos cuando desea que Jackson haya elegido quedarse en el grupo de Derek en lugar de ir a Scott para seguir a Lydia.

Aunque no puede estar enojado con Jackson, él entiende por qué lo hizo.

Las betas también visitan todo el tiempo. Él sabe que todos se han encariñado con Stiles y se acomoda algo en el pecho de Derek para ver a su manada apoyándose el uno al otro.

Isaac se ha sentido deprimido desde la última prueba. Allison y él tuvieron una gran pelea con Scott por todo y ninguno de ellos está realmente hablando con el joven alfa.

Nadie realmente lo hace. Cuando le contaron a todos la noticia, Kira e Isaac tuvieron que sacar a Jackson de la habitación para calmarse porque casi se come la cabeza a Scott.

Una parte de Derek se siente mal por Isaac, sabe cuánto se quieren los 3 y espera que puedan resolver algo, pero al mismo tiempo hay una parte de Derek que quiere hacer pedazos a Scott por el truco que hizo.

Si hubieran llegado allí solo un minuto después, Stiles habría...

Él niega con la cabeza, librándose de esos pensamientos. Él no quiere ir de todos modos cerca de ese tren de pensamiento.

Derek no cree que pueda dejar a Stiles fuera de su vista nunca más. Todos le dicen que se vaya a casa y se tome un descanso de cuidar a Stiles y Derek no puede evitar gruñir cada vez que alguien lo menciona.

Él no dejará a Stiles solo. Especialmente cuando es tan vulnerable.

Al sheriff no parece importarle que se quede en la habitación de Stiles mientras el chico se recupera, de hecho el sheriff le ha dicho lo agradecido que está por ello en más de una ocasión. Él dice que siente alivio al saber que cuando no está en casa hay alguien cuidando a su hijo.

Durante la noche, Derek adopta su forma de lobo y duerme con todo su cuerpo enroscado alrededor de Stiles. Es una posición de protección y Derek recuerda cuando su madre le haría lo mismo a él y a sus hermanos cada vez que tenían miedo o estaban enfermos.

Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si el fuego nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Derek está seguro de que Stiles encajaría bien con su manada.

Él solo puede ver la manera en que los ojos de su madre brillarían con travesura mientras le contaba a Stiles ansiosa acerca de los momentos más embarazosos de su infancia. Él puede ver la forma en que Laura les haría insinuaciones sexuales cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Él puede ver la forma en que su padre le enseñaría a Stiles todo lo que sabía sobre jardinería. Pudo ver a su hermano mostrando a Stiles la biblioteca que tenían en casa y los dos leyendo juntos en silencio en el porche.

Sí... Stiles encajaría bien.

: : :

Stiles se despertó sintiéndose increíblemente cálido. Se fue como si se hubiera quedado dormido al lado de un calentador o algo así. Un calentador muy cómodo. Un calentador muy cómodo con ¿pelo? ¿En qué diablos está durmiendo?

Stiles parpadeó para abrir sus ojos borrosos y giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una gran nariz negra.

¿Qué diablos?

Como su cerebro todavía semi-no-presente intenta procesar esto, el animal grande se mueve en su sueño para acariciar el cuello de Stiles con pereza, moviendo la larga cola negra suavemente.

Oh, es Derek.

Espera, ¿qué mierda está haciendo Derek en su habitación abrazándolo como un lobo?

Stiles intenta recordar cómo pudo haber terminado en esta situación.

Recuerda haber entrado en la reserva con Scott y haber hecho ese hechizo para ver el futuro. Recuerda haber visto todo lo que se veía antes de sus ojos demasiado rápido para entenderlo realmente, y los gritos y el olor a sangre y humo, y cómo todo se volvió demasiado y no se detuvo hasta que de repente todo se volvió negro.

¿Se desmayó o algo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

A su lado, Derek comenzó a moverse mientras dormía y, un momento después, el gran lobo levanta la cabeza y Stiles ve brillantes ojos carmesí que le devuelven la mirada.

"¿Hey, sourwolf, me extrañaste?" Stiles dice en broma y Derek se abalanza sobre él y comienza a olisquear y acariciar cada centímetro de su rostro, la cola ahora se mueve salvajemente mientras él silba feliz.

Stiles no esperaba esa reacción, pero simplemente bufó silenciosamente divertido antes de clavar sus dedos en el pelaje de Derek y darle los mejores rasguños detrás de las orejas.

Continúan así por unos minutos, suaves risitas y afectuosos bufidos llenando la habitación de Stiles hasta que de repente Derek cambia y besa a Stiles justo en los labios antes de que Stiles pueda procesar lo que pasó.

Stiles está congelado en su lugar.

Él tiene sus manos ahuecando las mejillas de Derek, una mejilla de Derek muy humana y muy desnuda y Stiles puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek a pesar de la manta que los separa y Derek está literalmente encima de él y Derek jodido Hale lo está besando .

Stiles debe haber tardado demasiado en responder porque Derek se aleja.

"Lo siento", dijo en un breve suspiro. "Yo no quise...no debería haber... ¡joder!"

Derek parecía que quería ser alcanzado por un rayo, su cara estaba arruinada por el dolor y Stiles no necesitaba los sentidos de hombre lobo para ver la vergüenza saliendo de Derek en oleadas.

Stiles se revolvió para sentarse en una posición erguida para que Derek y él se mantuvieran a la misma altura. "Oye, oye no. ¡Está bien grandote! "

"No, no lo está. Acabas de despertar de un coma de una semana de duración y..."

"¿Qué?" Stiles grita: "¿He estado fuera por una semana? ¿Cómo es eso po-? Espera, ¿me has estado cuidando todo el tiempo o fue como una cosa de tipo cronograma y eras el tipo afortunado que presenció mi avivamiento? "

"Los otros intentan visitar tan a menudo como pueden, pero en su mayor parte, sí, fui sobre todo yo".

Stiles sintió que su estómago hacía algo extraño que definitivamente no debería estar haciendo en este momento. Sin saber cómo manejar la reacción de su cuerpo, Stiles hace lo que mejor hace, aligera el estado de ánimo.

"¡Aww sourwolf, te importa!"

Sus burlas no obtienen su respuesta porque la cara de Derek se cierra, la anterior suavidad en sus rasgos desapareció por completo. "Lo hace."

"¿Huh?"

"Importa". Derek elabora. "Me importa."

Stiles no sabe cómo más responder a eso que dejar que un suave "oh" pase por sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un largo momento. El aire tenso entre ellos, pero Stiles no está seguro de cómo romperlo.

Sorprendentemente, Derek es quien rompe el silencio. "Lo siento."

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan en estado de shock. "¿Qué- lo sientes? ¿Por qué?"

"Por besarte".

De acuerdo, Stiles ha estado luchando por encontrar respuestas a Derek por unos momentos y está empezando a asustarlo seriamente. No está acostumbrado a quedarse sin palabras tantas veces seguidas.

"Realmente no tienes que disculparte por eso, no fue gran cosa". Stiles dijo haciendo una mueca ante la torpeza de sus propias palabras. "Además de que, hum, me gustó así que... sí, ahí está... eso".

"¿Te gustó?" La cara de Derek se mantuvo molesta neutral y su voz estaba llena de dudas, pero había algo en sus ojos, un suave brillo, que le dio a Stiles la esperanza de que tal vez...

"Sí, me gustó". Stiles tartamudeó antes de forzar sus siguientes palabras. "¿Crees que podríamos, eh, intentarlo de nuevo?"

Derek no respondió, sus ojos vagaron por cada centímetro de la cara de Stiles, en busca de algo. Después de una larga pausa, la cabeza de Derek dio la señal más minúscula que Stiles había visto alguna vez.

La mano de Stiles lentamente se levanta para descansar en la mejilla de Derek, su pulgar suavemente se desliza sobre el pómulo de Derek en los toques más tiernos. Stiles mantiene sus ojos cerrados con los de Derek mientras se inclina más cerca. Podría jurar que el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Derek se hizo más brillante cuanto más se acercaban.

Sus labios se encontraron en una suave presión de labios, suaves y cautelosos hasta que Derek inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

La mano de Stiles se movió de la mejilla de Derek a la nuca cuando Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para gradualmente acercar sus cuerpos hasta que físicamente ya no pudieron.

El beso hizo que Stiles girara la cabeza. Donde el otro beso fue espontáneo y duro y lleno de entusiasmo, este beso fue planeado y dolorosamente suave y tuvo una profundidad que lo hizo un millón de veces más íntimo.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron, Stiles tuvo que usar todo lo que tenía para evitar que un lastimoso gemido escapara de su garganta.

Ambos jadeaban suavemente mientras miraban a los ojos del otro.

Las pupilas de Derek estaban completamente abiertas y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Parecía aturdido y Stiles sabía que no estaba mucho mejor. Eso fue, solo, wow.

"Realmente quiero besarte de nuevo". Stiles confesó de prisa. "Quiero besarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida".

"Stiles- Stiles, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo?" Preguntó Derek con pánico y miedo, pero había algo en esos hermosos ojos color avellana que le dieron a Stiles coraje para continuar.

"Sí. Sé que los hombres lobo tienen pareja y que se aparean de por vida y no te preocupes si alguna vez conoces a tu pareja, retrocederé y los dejaré solos, pero también sé que las parejas son extremadamente raras y, joder , realmente me gustas Derek y yo creo ... Creo que lo que podríamos tener vale la pena intentarlo ".

Entonces los labios de Derek están sobre él otra vez, duro y torpe pero tan malditamente apasionado y Stiles tarareada de satisfacción contra los labios de Derek antes de que el hombre lobo retrocediera.

"Sí."

Stiles parpadeó. "¿Sí?"

La sonrisa que se plasmó en el rostro de Derek fue absolutamente impresionante. "Sí."

Stiles no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que significaba 'sí', pero sabía que esa pequeña palabra de 2 letras acababa de hacer a Stiles más feliz que nunca.

Stiles se inclinó para besar a Derek nuevamente cuando Derek retiró su cabeza un poco en el último segundo, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Oh y Stiles?"

"¿Hmm?"

"No me preocuparía que te dejara por mi compañero".

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Derek? ¡Por supuesto que iba a dejar Stiles si alguna vez encontraba a su compañero! Las posibilidades de que un hombre lobo descubriera que sus compañeros eran uno en un millón, Derek no podía dejar el suyo y solo para estar con Stiles a menos que ...

Stiles miró a Derek con puro temor. "De ninguna manera."

La sonrisa de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa completa, dientes de conejito en pantalla completa. "Eres mío. Mi compañero."

Stiles lo recupera, eso sí hace unos minutos no era nada comparado con esto. Esas palabras, estas palabras de 4 letras, esa es la palabra que hizo a Stiles más feliz que nunca antes en su vida y no había ninguna duda en su mente de que habrá momentos en el futuro que superen incluso este nivel de felicidad.

No podía esperar a que sucedieran. Con Derek para experimentarlo allí mismo con él.

: : :

recuerden que ésta historia no es mía, sólo la traduje a español:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado, si fue así no duden en dejar un kudo,bebesitos;)
> 
> hasta pronto, los amo <3


End file.
